Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In multicore architectures, multiple processor cores may be included in a single integrated circuit die or on multiple integrated circuit dies that are arranged in a single chip package. Instructions may be received and executed by one or more cores in the chip. Memory may be shared by two or more processor cores in the chip.